1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Such a mobile terminal as a smart phone and the like provides a web browser and a user is then able to access a desired webpage via the web browser.
In doing so, a text and a video play region for displaying a video related to the text may be included in the webpage. And, the user is able to watch a video related to a current text via the video play region.
However, if the user intends to watch another text within a webpage screen by scrolling the webpage screen in top or bottom direction while watching a video, as the webpage screen is scrolled, the video play region may disappear from the webpage screen entirely or in part. Therefore, it may cause a problem that the user is unable to keep watching the video.